The Genomics Core Facility is a high quality microarray and next generation sequencing processing site that can be accessed by any NIDDK P.I. for gene expression analysis related to diseases of programmatic interest, including diabetes, metabolic disorders, and liver and gastrointestinal disease. Time permitting, our microarray services are available to other NIH ICs. For gene expression, the Core Staff acquires various sample RNAs from investigators, checks sample quality, makes probes, hybridizes and washes expression arrays, collects data, and deposits all data in a central database that is accessible to DDK staff. Our bioinformatician also provides basic data analysis to all customers to ensure data quality. Additional analysis is provided as requested when feasible. For efficiency and reproducibility we have adopted a single array platform. We also provide high capacity, parallel sequencing services using the Illumina platform. We generate or acquire size-selected samples from researchers, generate flow cell clusters, and capture image/sequence data. That data is then converted to text files of short tag (26-101nt) sequence information and passed back to individual investigators for analysis. We provide limited bioinformatic support for this data at this time with the bulk of the burden for analysis being placed on the individual investigators. This service is open to all DDK P.I.s.